Yugi's Conquests Part Two: Playing With Fire
by RayeMoon
Summary: YugixJoey, YugixYami Anal, Oral, Toys, SoloM, Lang I don't own the characters; they belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I also don't make any money on this story.


Chapter Two: Playing with Fire

It had been three weeks since Yugi had first dominated his yami. Despite Yami's promise to take control, he had not yet done it. They had made love no less than two dozen times and each time Yugi had been on top. Not that he minded. He had enjoyed it immensely. Making Yami scream in ecstasy while he took him was the best thing that had ever happened. He would never have dreamed of doing anything like this before, but it was a dream come true.

But now there was a problem. Yugi was disgusted and ashamed, but he couldn't deny his feelings. He was attracted to another. He still loved his yami dearly and lusted after him every day, but he still wanted another. Not to replace Yami, but to love with him.

He didn't dare tell Yami. He'd hidden the feelings from his darkness, but he couldn't stop them. And he didn't dare tell that other person how he felt. That other person was Joey. But Joey had always liked Mai, and Yugi was sure that meant he was straight. He was Joey's friend, and he didn't want to ruin the friendship they had now.

On the other hand, things had worked out with Yami. Maybe he should just tell Joey exactly like he had told Yami.

'Well, maybe not exactly the same way,' Yugi thought to himself with a bit of a grin.

But what if he made a mistake? What was the worst that could happen?

'He could be disgusted, horrified. He could hate me forever.'

//Who would hate you forever?// Yami asked.

Oh no! Yugi had forgot to close that last sentence off from Yami! /Um, nothing, Yami./

His yami appeared beside him. Despite having given up going back to the past, Yami still retained some of his old powers. He stood beside Yugi's bed, looking down at him sternly.

"Aibou, I don't want you hiding things from me again. If something--or someone--is bothering you, tell me."

Yugi smiled at Yami's protectiveness. He took a deep breath and told Yami everything. When silence greeted his confession, he looked up worriedly, but was surprised to be greeted with a grin.

"Then you should go tell him."

Yugi stared at Yami in surprise. "You're not mad? Oh, gods, Yami, I thought--"

"That I would hate you forever? Yugi, that is not possible. Nor do I think you do not love me anymore. I feel your love every day. Do you not feel mine?"

"Of course I do!" Yugi leapt off the bed, hugging his darkness tightly. "I just--I worried."

Yami returned the hug. "I think you should tell Joey. We shall tell him together."

Yugi looked up into his darkness' face and nodded. They went downstairs and Yugi got Joey on the phone. His mother and grandfather were not due back for at least another two days. Yugi told Joey he had something important to discuss and could Joey come over that night? Joey promised he would, and Yugi hung up. He glanced over at his darkness who was sitting on the couch and watching him with a smile. Yugi growled softly, stalking over, and claiming his darkness' lips hard, fisting his hands in Yami's hair. The other fought him for dominance over the kiss, but then pushed Yugi away when he started to push him into the couch.

"Save it for Joey, mou hitori no ore."

Yugi sighed unhappily, but nodded. He had to get ready. Joey would be there at eight and it was already half past six.

******

Yami let Joey inside while Yugi put the finishing touches on the living room. They'd both decided to use the living room rather than the bedroom, giving Joey an escape route if he grew frightened. Yugi looked up as Yami led Joey into the room. The blonde duelist looked at Yugi with concern.

"What's up, Yug?" He moved to sit down on the couch. "Oh no, is there some more freaky magic going on?"

"No. It's not that."

"Oh." Joey looked relieved, then looked from Yugi to Yami. "Well, what's wrong? Is it bad?"

"Oh, no, it's good," Yami said, leering at Yugi. "Very good. At least it can be."

"Okay, what is it?" Joey asked, completely missing the sexual undertone.

"Well, Joey, I--" Yugi glanced at Yami, then turned back to Joey. "I guess actions speak louder than words, so--"

He stepped forward, cupped Joey's face between his hands and kissed Joey hard on the mouth.

"Mmmpf!" Joey exclaimed. Yugi pressed his lips against Joey's once more before pulling back and letting Joey go. The blonde sat still on the couch, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. It might have been a funny expression if it hadn't been such a tense situation.

"Yug…I--" Joey abruptly stood up. "That was what you wanted to tell me?"

Yugi nodded miserably, sure he had messed up. "Yes."

Joey sat back down with a thump. "Damn."

"I'm sorry Joey. I knew you liked Mai, so I shouldn't have. I just wanted to--We can still be friends, right?"

"Friends? How in the hell can we still be just friends now?!"

Yugi flinched as if Joey had slapped him. He looked to Yami for support but the former pharaoh stood with his head lowered, his red eyes downcast, looking just as miserable.

"I'm sorry, Joey--"

"Shut up, Yug."

Yugi flinched again. Yami looked up sharply, eyes narrowing as he took a defensive posture, clearly thinking Joey was going to start throwing punches. Instead, Joey raised his hand. A pair of the fluffy handcuffs dangled from his fingers. He had reached over to the table when Yugi wasn't paying attention and retrieved them from the box. He grinned at Yugi, shaking the handcuffs.

"Were you planning on using these on me?"

"Of course he was, just like he used them on me," Yami said.

Joey stared at Yugi in shock. "Yugi, that's--"

"Hot," Yami supplied, coming over and standing beside his hikari, leering at Joey. Yugi grabbed Yami's ass, squeezing possessively while resting his head on Yami's shoulder, grinning at Joey.

"And can he scream."

Yami blushed and Joey looked in danger of going into terminal shock. Yugi let go of his darkness and walked over to Joey. He took Joey's face between his hands again. "I've been wanting you for a while now. And I fully plan on seeing whether you scream as loudly as he does."

"Hey!" Yami protested. Yugi sent him a dark, lustful look and Yami grinned, sitting down in his favorite armchair. Joey continued to look up at Yugi silently as Yugi turned back to him. "I'll stop whenever you want me to, Joey. But I also plan on showing how much I want you."

He sealed their mouths together again. Joey moaned softly and Yugi took the opportunity to push his tongue into Joey's mouth while he reached down, pulling the cuffs from Joey's limp grip. He deftly locked Joey's wrists together, then pushed the blonde back onto the couch, pushing his arms above his head. Yami came over and helpfully took the second pair of cuffs, attaching them to the first, and then to a third to stretch far enough to secure them to the leg of the side table.

Yugi broke the kiss and looked down at Joey as Yami returned to the chair. He took Joey's shirt and pushed it above his head, leaving it wrapped around Joey's wrists as he had done to Yami. Joey tugged lightly on the cuffs, looking back at Yugi. "So, um, now what?"

Yugi leaned over and got the whipped cream off the side table. Joey yelped as Yugi sprayed the cream all over his chest, then leaned down, beginning to lick it up with short, catlike movements of his tongue. Joey squirmed beneath him, groaning as Yugi teased his nipples with his tongue. Yugi reached down, undoing Joey's belt. His attentions were definitely working on Joey, his jeans tenting rather noticeably. Yugi reached inside and rubbed Joey through his boxers, making the other groan in pleasure.

"Yugi…"

"Joey."

Yugi yanked off Joey's pants and boxers as one, then paused to look Joey over. He saw Yami sit up out of the corner of his eye to get a better view. Joey was just as beautiful as Yami was, if in a different way. He was not petite and pale like Yami, but instead was muscular and naturally tan, though not nearly as dark as the ancient Atem.

"Gods, Joey, you're beautiful," Yugi told the blushing blonde. He grinned, then reached for the chocolate syrup. Joey gasped in surprise as Yugi drizzled the sauce all over his erection and thighs. Yugi started to go down on him, then paused, a different idea occurring. He reached for the box on the table above Joey's head, and maneuvered it so that Joey could not see the contents. He took the bottle of lube and slicked up his fingers, and before Joey had time to react, he pushed his legs apart, reached down and pushed one into him.

The blonde cried out in surprise, back arching at the intrusion. "Yugi!"

Yugi shushed him soothingly, carefully pushing in a second finger. Joey's eyes closed and he whimpered, but he didn't ask Yugi to stop. Yugi carefully added a third finger, whispering an apology when Joey whined in pain. He stretched him carefully for several seconds before pushing his fingers in deeper, searching.

Joey suddenly cried out, his eyes shooting open. Yugi grinned wildly, and hastily removed his fingers. Joey shot him a questioning look but Yugi ignored him, instead slicking up the vibrator. He placed it at Joey's entrance and pushed. He yelped again in mixed pain and pleasure which turned rapidly into complete pleasure when Yugi turned it on and it hummed against his sweet spot.

Yugi leaned down and took the chocolate-coated erection into his mouth, making Joey cry out even louder. Yugi had practiced many times on his darkness and now could deep throat. He did so, listening to Joey. The blonde was writhing so much it was difficult to keep a hold of him, but he managed it. He got another idea and pulled his mouth from Joey's erection, moving down to lick at his balls before going to where the vibrator entered his body. The new lube was edible, a fact Yugi particularly liked as he licked around the tight ring of muscle as far as he could go, as well as laving his tongue around Joey's perineum. He moved back up, swallowing Joey's erection again while at the same time, moving his hand down to gently squeeze his sac.

That was too much. The blonde howled at the ceiling, arching and coming deep in Yugi's mouth. Yugi greedily swallowed everything before sitting back, turning off the vibrator and removing it. He took a towel and cleaned them both off, before standing up beside the couch and beginning to remove his clothes. Behind him Yami whistled in appreciation of his view of Yugi's backside. Yugi looked over his shoulder at him and winked coyly before turning back to Joey. He had recovered and was now watching him intently, his eyes taking in his body.

"Damn, Yugi. Those tight clothes still don't do you any justice."

Yugi blushed, but leered at Joey. He was getting good at that. "Neither do yours do you any justice."

He got back on the couch and knelt between Joey's spread legs. Joey watched as Yugi lubed himself up, moaning quietly at the touch of his own hand. When he was done Yugi cradled Joey, pecking his lips before he began to slide inside. Joey tensed up again, wincing at the ceiling, but breathlessly saying, "Please, Yug, don't stop."

Yugi seated himself to the hilt, then waited patiently for Joey to adjust. It was his turn to cry out as Joey suddenly shoved his hips upward, back against Yugi.

"Gods, Yugi, move," Joey pleaded.

Yugi didn't need telling twice. He began to thrust, angling his hips and was rewarded with a cry from Joey. He sped up, having found Joey's sweet spot much faster than he had Yami's. He continued to thrust, reaching down to stroke Joey's returned erection in time with his move-ments. He heard a groan from Yami and looked over, a flush of arousal flowing through him at the sight.

Yami was sprawled on the chair, his one leg hanging like normal over the cushion, the other thrown over the armrest, his head pushed back against the headrest. He had his pants open and was stroking his own erection roughly. Yugi thrust against Joey even harder than before and the blonde screamed, coming again all over his stomach. Yugi followed a second later, hearing Yami call out from over on the chair, the pleasure flowing through their link only heightening each other's euphoria. Finally Yugi collapsed on top of Joey, pulling out of him and undoing his cuffs.

They cuddled for a moment; Joey looked at him sleepily. "Damn, Yugi. That was hot."

"I told you," Yami purred from his armchair.

"Gods," Joey muttered. "I'd have thought you two switched personalities if I didn't know you better."

Yami got up and walked over to them, grinning down at the pair of them. "Yes, Yugi is quite the hellion."

Yugi looked up at his darkness and realized he wasn't nearly as tired as he thought. He grinned at Yami, watching his scarlet eyes widen, his own violet glittering as he pounced on his darkness, shoving him against the floor and getting to business making him scream.

"And he's still not as loud as you."


End file.
